Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki:Votes For Featured Article
Featured Article is a place to show the artwork, images, and sounds that make this wiki an interesting and engaging experience for visitors. It will also encourage wiki members to improve the quality of existing works. The rules and guidelines are a work-in-progress; if you have suggestions, please leave them on the Talk Page. Nomination Guidelines So, what makes an article eligible for nomination? Here are the guidelines: *The article should be appropriately high-quality. Images should be of good resolution with minimal or no artifacting, but not absurdly large. Any addidtional Sound clips should be clear and easy to hear, but not excessively long. *The article nominated must be hosted in this wiki. Articles hosted elsewhere, such as YouTube, are ineligible. *The article must meet guidelines for fair-use. Nomination Process You have something that meets the above rules, so now what? Well, in the first day week of the month, post a link to your nominated article and sign your nomination with ~~~~! Pretty easy, right? The category or categories are also considered "locked-in" from the beginning of the month, so don't bother changing them to get around the rules. Trying to edit article categories to suit your whims will only attract the wrath of staff and admins, and certainly get your nomination privileges revoked. Voting Editors have one vote; they must put their vote and signature, (~~~~) underneath the nominee of their choice. Those who nominated an article can have their nomination counted as their vote and do not need to post again; if they want to change, they simply need to sign under another nominee and their vote will be moved. In the event of ties, we will hold tiebreakers beginning on the 20th of the month. On the last day of the month, votes will be tallied, and the winner will become the next Featured Article! NOTE: Troisnyxetienne has the final say, however. Nominations :For past nominations, please see Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki:Votes For Featured Article/Archive August 2010 ''Ineligible Categories: Stories, Characters'' ''Ineligible Stories: Category:Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos, Avastar: Kingdom Hearts'' July 2010 Ineligible Categories: 'Characters, Weapons'' ''Ineligible Stories: Avastar: Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts:Arcana'' *Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos #I've finished the second story arc and it's on to the third, so I decided it was time for a nomination! -- #Nitrous has put plenty of work into his story. Blooms of Chaos really deserves to be featured. maggosh 14:36, June 1, 2010 (UTC) #Blooms of Chaos IS FINE TOO [[User:Malevolence Crystalised|YukiNagato]] 13:15, June 2, 2010 (UTC) #Well, gosh. I haven't voted yet. -- 22:51, June 12, 2010 (UTC) '''Verdict: Kingdom Hearts: Blooms of Chaos!!! Huzzah! -- June 2010 Ineligible Categories: 'Weapons, Stories'' ''Ineligible Stories: Kingdom Hearts: Arcana, The Nightverse'' *Owen Stevens #Take two. I have added a lot to it over time, and erased a bit. I think it's grown into a fine article over time. -- 17:52, May 1, 2010 (UTC) #I fully support this. Owen is a fine character, and Avastar in its entirety is coming along nicely. maggosh 18:05, May 1, 2010 (UTC) #A good article indeed. -- #Why not? It's not like I've got anything eligible to add. '''King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 15:32, May 2, 2010 (UTC) #A well thought-out story. I like it, and its got my vote.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 11:46, May 4, 2010 (UTC) #It's a good, solid story, with deep characters and a Nomura-worthy storyline. This gets my vote, although it isn't needed. Xelak 23:15, May 4, 2010 (UTC) #Lego dude nice page you have made here i think it should be up as back a few months it did not make the cut but i think now it should.--ZACH 21:45, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Verdict: Owen Stevens. It's unanimous! Congrats, LA!! -- May 2010 Ineligible Categories: 'Stories, Characters'' ''Ineligible Stories:' Nightverse, Kingdom Hearts Legacy *Saint's Row #Just to deperate for my own self huh? [[User:Malevolence Crystalised|YukiNagato]] 13:55, April 9, 2010 (UTC) *Kagifūtō #A concept created entirely on my own, I might add. Maggosh 04:20, April 10, 2010 (UTC) #I love this idea... -- #Yeah... cool idea, maggosh. -- 16:19, April 12, 2010 (UTC) #Not too shabby.... King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:27, April 13, 2010 (UTC) #Cool. It's a good blend of the Keyblade and the Zanpakuto. It has my vote!--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 12:08, April 22, 2010 (UTC) #BEAST. Xelak 03:46, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Verdict: Kagifūtō!! Congrats, Maggosh! --